daws_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Weases
Appearance As Weases were created in 2000, so they don't have many differences in colour of hair, skin and eye colour. Their hair and eye colour are different shades of brown and orange and skin colour are varying shades of white, darkest being a Tan colour. Weases change their height so it's hard to know how tall they are. If a Wease doesn't change their size then on average they're 115.5 cm tall Wease wear whatever they want, even from other planets. Usually a Wease has at least one suit of armor for battling because it's Wease culture to fight each other (in a friendly way). Weases also have shapes on their skin, like some ∑mareatians, which they're born with. E.g. Gold has two blocks under each eye and Jelly Bean has a star under her right eye. First generation Weases have a scar under their right eye, as Weasy did. History All original Weases were created when young Weasy tried to fix herself with a machine that could change anyone's appearance, now in the DO NOT ENTER DOOR, and accidentally cloned herself. These clones later became their own people, their D.N.A altering, and became their own species. These people are know now as the Weases or sometimes, Weasys. Culture Weases have 'Weasy' infount of their names, for example 'Weasy Strange'. Like Emilys, also known as ∑mareatians, Weases worship Great Rebecca of ∑mareates. Weases are only on their third generation. Two of the first generation are still alive, Weasy Gold and Weasy Fly. Weases are fierce fighters and ruthless warriors. However there are also poets, scientists and great artists. On Weasyword II they live in an well-ordered society, based on laws and democracy. Wease society is divided into four classes: the elite who have the most power (mostly high level graduates), ashoeuh great warriors with power, job owners the normal weases, farmers who own land to grow stuff on and the travelers who have the right to leave Weasyworld II whenever they feel like it. Weasy And Ogies Class Academy is a really highup school in Weasyworld and most important Wease people graduate from there. Weases go to Ashoeuh Inite Certamen, meaning hope fight league, run by Weasy Gold. This is why Weases are fierce fighters and ruthless warriors, they have to go to a fight stadium to battle every other day and more if they want to. Once a month there is a challenge made for each individual Wease to see if they can level up. Weases also take part in the Ashoeuh Venatus, meaning the Hope Games. This is where originally they used to fight until one begs for mercy. Now they games are for all species and lots of different types of competitions. Ashoeuh Venatus happens every three years and anyone with skill level 167 can join. Lots of Weases love the Games and many come to watch and other species love too join in too. A royal, Phillip these days, come to watch the last 3 days of the games and Weasy Gold fights someone in the second last battle of the fighting competition. Ashoeuh Venatus is also run by Weasy Gold. Weases also go on exchanges as little Weases to understand different cultures, the most common place to go on an exchange to is Catworld. Givings Another thing they have similar to the ∑mareatians, is the 'Giving'. Weases get a 'giving' when they're 30 and if they survive it they then get it again in another 30 years time and so on. The stats are different to the ∑mareatians, more of the population of Weays die in their giving than ∑mareatians : * 80% die * 10% lose memory * 5% want to rule the galaxy * 4.99999933% aren't affected * 0.00000067% become cleverer (One person has achived this) If you're not in the first 80% you live until your next giving. Weasy Gold has survived the most giving, she has made it through the givings three times, first and second giving being lost memory and the most recent one being just living on. Weasy Fly was supposed to have her third giving at the same time as Gold, but somehow delayed it . Category:Species